Magnus
Magnus's Theme |Row 5 title = Appearances |Row 5 info = *''Kid Icarus: Uprising'' (Chapter 2) *''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U}} '''Magnus' (マグナ Maguna, "Magna") is a character in Kid Icarus: Uprising. Shown to be one of the most powerful of all humans, he is a seasoned warrior who has weathered many battles. While he remains unaffiliated, he serves as a temporary ally to Pit in Chapters 2 and 18. He is voiced by Fred Tatasciore in the English version of Uprising, and Patrick Seitz in Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U. Characteristics Physical Appearance Magnus's design serves as a foil to Pit's, appearing older, more muscular, having a darker color scheme, and wielding a giant sword as his primary weapon. He also stands at a much greater height than Pit, being around 6'7" (200 cmhttp://kidicarus.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kiuheight.png). The scar on his right arm is covered partially by cloth wrappings, while his left arm is decorated with a notably large tattoo that extends all the way to his neck. He also has somewhat long hair and wears a pair of large boots that allow him to kick his enemies aside with little effort. In addition to these features, he also wears a necklace made up of stones in various shapes. The blade that Magnus uses is quite bulky in addition to being sharp, yet he can swing it with great precision. The end of the sword's hilt is also decorated with a curved piece of metal that matches the rest of the blade. Personality Magnus is depicted as being much more serious and no-nonsense than Pit, typically not appreciating the angel's quirkier habits. His experiences throughout the years have also made him quite battle-savvy; while Pit may be quick to fall for traps set by the Underworld Army, Magnus can usually spot them beforehand. However, he has something of a sarcastic side, often making mocking remarks at the expense of others. In the same vein, he has a tendency to speak whatever is on his mind, even talking back to the gods if he has something to say to them. He is shown to be somewhat selfish, as reward money is one of his biggest motivations for his jobs. He also appears to prefer taking the easy route whenever possible, such as when he suggests he and Pit work together to make things easier, or when Gaol points out how typical it is of him to pawn his work off on someone else. Despite some of his rougher tendencies, his Idol description suggests that at least some of this is a front he puts up to deal with the loss of his child. It might be because of this that he displays a more caring side on occasion, showing remorse when he defeats Gaol and seeming to care about returning Pit to his body. Backstory Many years ago, Magnus and Gaol used to work together as mercenaries. The two would compete for each other's glory while they did their job, as the both of them viewed the other to be a friendly rival. However, this rivalry was brought to an end when Gaol was captured and forced to work for the Underworld Army, leading Magnus to fight against her instead of beside her. During Chapter 2, Palutena also informs Pit that Magnus had a child at one point, who was lost to Underworld troops. Appearances ''Kid Icarus: Uprising Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord While traveling through Dark Lord Gaol's Castle, Pit stumbles across Magnus, who is taking on Underworld troops by himself. The two introduce themselves to each other, then agree to work together to defeat Dark Lord Gaol. When the two arrive at Gaol's throne room and engage in battle with the dark lord, Magnus and Gaol continuously talk back to each other, hinting at the shared history between them. Once Gaol is defeated, Magnus apologizes before kneeling down beside her, seeming to show remorse over the circumstances that led to her defeat. Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos Pit, who was turned into a ring, uses a dog's body to traverse through the Decimated Town. Eventually he spots Magnus, who is fighting off a group of Centurions. In an attempt to grab Magnus's attention, Pit hops onto his back and shoves the Ring of Chaos into his face until he finally takes it. However, Magnus throws it behind him and goes to walk away, but seems to have a change of heart when he suddenly goes back, picks the ring up, and puts it on after all. Now having control over Magnus's body, Pit continues through the Decimated Town, conversing with Magnus about the state of humanity during the three years Pit was absent. Along the way, the two agree to defeat Pit's Body in order to free Pit from the Ring of Chaos. After defeating Pit's Body, Magnus crouches down and places the ring on Pit's finger, giving him control over his own body once again. Pit then thanks Magnus and, upon being granted the Power of Flight by Viridi, parts ways with him. Chapter 24: The Three Trials Alongside Gaol, Magnus is called upon by Dyntos to participate in one of Pit's trials, where he must defeat the both of them. During the battle, Pit asks Magnus a variety of questions, though he refuses to answer any of them, telling Pit he is only there to test him. Upon defeat, Magnus compliments Pit's efforts before he and Gaol disappear. Super Smash Bros.'' Series ''Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U While he isn't a playable character, he appears as an Assist Trophy, where he prowls around the battlefield and strikes at his foes with his sword. However, Magnus can be made to flinch by hitting him, and he will leave the battle prematurely if he takes enough damage. He also appears as an item in Smash Tour. When used, all players the user KO'd during battle will be launched across the board. Idol Descriptions Magnus ''The mightiest human swordsman of all time. With his massive blade and experience as a mercenary, Magnus is a powerful ally against the Underworld. But this hard exterior masks what seems to be the tragic loss of a child. Magnus and Gaol Years ago, Magnus and Gaol were friendly rivals, often working together as mercenaries, each competing to steal the other's glory. Dyntos gives them a chance to fight together again, testing Pit on his way to battle Hades. Trophy Description Magnus Magnus is perhaps the mightiest human warrior, and he has weathered countless battles. He seems to prefer working alone, and he can respect the strength of foes like Dark Lord Gaol. However, he seems reluctant—not afraid—to fight Gaol. Is there a connection between these two? Quotes Chapter 2: Magnus and the Dark Lord * "You having a private conversation with yourself, angel face?" - After Pit converses out loud with Palutena * "I'm Magnus, by the way. Pleased to meet you. Don't hit me, and we'll get along just fine." - Introducing himself to Pit * "Hey, if you're chatting with your precious goddess, give her a message from me. Tell her she's been sleeping on the job! My world is on the edge of collapse!" * "Sorry I'm late. I had other business to attend to." - When Magnus and Pit confront Gaol Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos * "First you take over my body, and now I have to listen to your yapping? Great." - After he puts on the Ring of Chaos * "Why are there so many enemies today? What, was MinionMart having a sale?" * "You know what they say. If you chase two rabbits, they'll both escape." * "Hot springs don't usually heal humans. You must be having an effect on me." - Magnus to Pit Chapter 24: The Three Trials * "Not bad, angel face!" - Upon being defeated by Pit Gallery Magnus' Portraits.png|Magnus's portraits. Magnusarcard.png|AR Card of Magnus. Magnusandgaolarcard.png|AR Card of Magnus and Gaol. Magnusscreencap1.png|Magnus's first appearance in Chapter 2. Dogandmagnusscreencap.png|The Dog showing Magnus the Ring of Chaos in Chapter 18. Magnusscreencap2.png Pitandmagnusscreencap.png|Magnus preparing to place the ring on Pit's finger. Magnusandgaolscreencap.png|Magnus and Gaol, before their fight in Chapter 24. Screen-7.jpg|Magnus in Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Pitallstar.png|Magnus in Pit's All-Star Congratulations Screen (Wii U). Trivia *Magnus may be based on the Greek mythological figure Heracles, who was known for his incredible strength, courage, and wits. **Coincidentally, Heracles was well-known for wielding a club, and Magnus's sword is represented under the club category in the form of the Magnus Club. *Magnus's name means "great" in Latin. The word was also used as an uncommon praenomen (first name) during Roman times and later as a name of Scandinavian royalty meaning "house of might." *It's never fully understood why Magnus chose to help Pit after meeting him in Dark Lord Gaol's Castle or why he's as strong as he is. Pit himself asks these questions when they face off during Chapter 24, although he never receives any answers. *Magnus is one of two characters in Kid Icarus: Uprising that has played the role of an ally, boss, and playable character. The other is Dark Pit. *Magnus shares his voice actor, Fred Tatasciore, with Poseidon. References de:Magnus es:Magno fr:Magnus Category:Kid Icarus: Uprising Category:Uprising Bosses Category:Bosses Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Unaffiliated Category:Allies Category:Humans